


Flustered Faunus Fucking

by Hopefulbadger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bees, Dom Yang, F/F, Loving Sex, Morning Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Blake Belladonna, Vaginal Fingering, Yang just calls Blake her kitten, but no real pet play in this fic, buzz buzz motherfucker, cause why not, get stung, if people like it i might make another chap, light pet play, love the bees, reference to pet play, too many tags, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/pseuds/Hopefulbadger
Summary: Yang loves her sleep but one morning, Blake wakes up extra horny and wants to play.Just a short sweet sexy fic about Yang loving her girlfriend more than precious sleep.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A soft whine near a meow and suddenly Yang was awake. The first thing she could feel was Blake's nails at her belly and side. "Huh?" Slow to wake the blonde refused to open her eyes, just the thought of having to enough to make them glow red. Another soft mewl and she began to notice Blake nuzzling at her shoulder and down to her breast. "Morning?" Yang compromised with herself by greeting her girlfriend but wouldn't go as far as to open her eyes, still hopeful that she would have the opportunity to go back to her glorious sleep.

Blake too sounded tired if her grunt and huff of a response were any metric to go off of.

"Ouch! Ouch! Nope! Wakey wakey time!" Yang announced the moment she felt Blake's nails like claws at her skin.

Blake woke suddenly, taking only a single moment before glaring at her girlfriend angrily for being woken up. Something near a hiss and she dropped her head back down on Yang's breast. "Sleep!" She huffed, exhausted and her whole body aching, assuredly from the grim they had been hunting as of late. Huntressing was tough work, even with all of the bees combo power in tow.

Yang huffed and glared back, insulted at the insulation that it had been her who was fighting the wonderful sleep she craved to return to. "Then stop clawing at me!"

"Sleep." Blake asserted once more, but this time it was accompanied by more mild mindless scratches at Yang's belly and side.

"Yea- Aack!" Yang yelped at the scratched at sensitive skin.

"Bad." Blake sighed, slapping her hand at Yang's shoulder playfully as retribution for almost waking her up before plopping her hand back down right on the boob she had already begun nuzzling. One testing squeeze and as soon as she realized what it was she snuggled in tighter, grabbing at the beautiful soft boobs in arrhythmic squeezes. "Mhmm, you are beautiful." The idea of losing out on sleep seemed to have just slipped from her mind as she nuzzled a little more vigorously by the moment at Yang's chest.

"Bad?" Yang's eyes snapped open with a raging inferno of a red glare. "I! I! I!" Yang stammered angry with having been woken up, but before she could get much further than empty stammering, she felt Blake rolling her core against her leg with a unique vigor.

"Mhmm. You feel nice." Blake rejoiced with a minor sultry moan.

"I? What got into you?" Yang's brow furrowed curious about Blake's newfound energy.

"Warm." Blake mulled, still groping at her girlfriend rather mindlessly.

"Blake?" Yang's tone shifted serious as she broke with the humor and the playing.

Blake just purred lightly into Yang as a response.

"Babe?" Yang scratched at Blake's back, attempting to either rouse her from her near slumbering state or to garner her attention more effectively.

Blake roused easily to the scratches at her lower back. Arching back into Yang's tough, Blake whined when it tapered off. "That was nice! Why did you stop!" She complained without changing any of her group behavior, save for maybe rubbing herself against Yang's thigh faster.

"Seems like someone is already feeling pretty nice this morning." Yang teased with a proud hum and another slow scratch at the faunus' back.

Blake's throat rumbled in a low purr as for a moment she melted into Yang. "Wanna play!" Suddenly she popped up, all the while, just finding a better angle to grind her sex against Yang at.

"Pla-? Woah- Hey, hey there!" Yang nearly jumped off the bed from Blake launching at her neck. Thankfully it only started with a soft click here or there, but before long, Blake was nibbling on her girlfriend's neck.

"Play." Blake whispered seductively. She was wet. Wet and aching, Blake wanted more. Yang's warm thigh was wonderful, but that alone was nowhere near what she wanted, what she needed, what her body craved.

"Looks like you want a hell of a lot more than just to play." Yang flashed a grin with a flicker of red in lilac eyes. Raising her thigh, Yang grabbed Blake's hips to pull her down and force her to grind slower but more deliberately against her thigh.

Blake whined, her nails protesting at Yang's sides, and nips turned to hungry impatient bites. Her ass wiggled against Yang's palms.

"So needy aren't you?" Yang tightened her grip as a tiny punishment for her girlfriend's impatience.

"Play!" Blake pressed her forehead against the nook of Yang's neck for stability as she wrestled for more freedom. But Yang was strong. Strong and it wasn't like Blake wanted to win anyway. It was much better to just feel the impossibility of it all.

"Be a good kitten, and don't move. Maybe you will get a reward."

Blake whined, wiggling her ass in a futile effort against Yang's firm hands.

"You wanna play right?" Yang whispered directly into Blake's furrier ears.

The faunus was certain she had soaked through her panties, that Yang's thigh was just covered in her embarrassment. Clit pounding and the rest of her aching to feel Yang, Blake forced herself still only to find herself shaking.

"Such a good kitten for me, aren't you?" Yang removed one hand from Blake's hips. She could see how the other woman was shaking, but she couldn't control that, so no reason to punish her for that alone. "Good, my sweet kitten. I know how bad you are aching to play. How wet my poor little aching kitten is." Yang kissed softly at Blake's ear. With a giggle at how the furry appendage twitched, Yang raised her hand to scratch more at Blake's back. Just gently trailing short nails over Blake's back, she outlined the faunus' spine and scratched up and around.

Blake wavered. She nearly collapsed into Yang, It was beautiful and her whole being rejoiced in the scratched and the relief it brought. Biting her lip and fighting to hold back the more animalistic whines and complaints, Blake wanted to be good.

"Shh… Shh, it is all ok." Yang's fingers at Blake's hip massaged gently with the aim to soothe. "If I move my other hand will you be able to stay steady?" Her gentle tone near enough to settle all of Blake's tremors.

"Mhmm." Blake nodded into Yang weakly.

'"Good kitten." Yang repeated herself as she slipped her hand down from Blake's hip to the underside of her panties.

A sudden gasp and Blake had no hope to stay completely steady as she reflexively rocked against Yang's fingertips and then her palm.

"Kitten all soaked and achy. And just from a little teasing? We didn't even really get to play yet." Yang's fingers pulled the ruined fabric away. Revealing Blake's bare sex, Yang's cold fingers slipped in between folds.

Blake lost herself in just the slightest touch. "Yang!" She whined out as she pressed her face harder into the blonde's chest.

"That's it. There you go." Yang whispered. That's my kitten, dripping down my fingers." The metal of Yang's prosthetic warmed easily, especially when coated in Blake's slick and so close to the heat of her partner's sex. With ease, one warmed finger slipped into its cold base.

Blake's moan cut itself short when she realized she naturally rocked herself onto the finger. Striving to follow instructions and be good, Blake forced herself to stop and the shaking began to slip back in.

"You can move again. Just go slow." Yang allowed the cruel kindness.

"Thank you." Blake huffed out in a relieved gasp before she realized how much harder going slow would be than simply not being allowed to move at all.

"Good kitten?" Yang monitored closely.

"M-more. Please more."

"No, no. Remember to go slow." Yang directed Blake to a much more molasses-esque tempo with the hand not actively tempting her girlfriend's needy snatch.

"Yang! I! I want to!" Blake protested with her voice weary from restraining herself.

"I know. And you will. But you will when I tell you that you are allowed to."

Blake swallowed around the lump in her parched throat.

"God, you are practically dripping all the way down my arm and off my elbow." Yang teased as she allowed two fingers to slip just a little deeper into the faunus' folds.

Blake crumpled over, near falling into Yang as her elbows buckled under her. Her arms naturally snaking under the blonde, she pulled in, craving more physical contact as mounting pleasure and tension tightening in her core ruined her moment by moment.

"There you go. That's it." An impulse of generosity took Yang over and she added in her thumb, rubbing the perfect rough little circles at Blake's clit.

"More." Blake weakly pleaded, her hips struggling to stay still.

"Kitten wants to move her hips, huh? To fuck herself on my fingers for me?"

"Please!"

"It's ok. Go ahead. Enjoy. But ask before you finish."

Blake's hips quickly went to work. Rolling herself downward onto Yang's fingers as she ground against her thumb, Blake's breaths broke down to haphazard gasps and moans.

Yang tilted her head down to kiss and suck at Blake's neck, doing her best to make resistance simply impossible for the faunus. "Right there! Right there!" Blake panted out breathless the moment Yang's fingers curled just right.

Yang snickered and only allowed Blake a little more of what she wanted before uncurling her fingers. Once the heat of the moment cooled, Blake would have enough of her wits about her to remember Yang knew precisely where her weak spots were after their time together. She knew exactly how to make Blake topple over and if that had been what she wanted it would have been far simpler.

"No! No! More!" Blake complained with a flustered pout into Yang's shoulder.

"You'll break my arm if you get any wetter."

"It's waterproof!" Blake snapped out of horny frustration. "You shower with it!"

"Oh yeah… you do like what I do with it in the shower, don't you?" Yang feigned forgetfulness.

"Damnit! Yang! S-stop playing around" Blake's hips bucked onto her girlfriend's fingers greedily.

"But you woke me up by asking to play?" Yang stuck out her lower lip and looked like she was trying to solve an overly complex riddle.

"You know that isn't what I meant!"

"Oh? Then what did my little kitten mean? I couldn't tell with how needily you were rubbing that soaked little cunt of yours against my leg." Yang teased at the spot she new Blake craved for her to touch once more.

The faunus moaned and whimpered, struggling to balance her embarrassment and the arousal that fed off of it.

"Come now, what was it that you meant you wanted when you woke me up saying you wanted to play?" For the first time, Blake realized Yang's going along with it all was a punishment more than a nicety. Yang was intentionally taunting her, drawing her closer and closer to the climax she craved only to pull back enough to deny her the release she needed.

"I! I wanted-" Blake's voice cut off at the sensation of Yang's fingers finally curling into her, rapidly flexing, jutting her fingers in and out. It was everything she needed.

The faunus' mess covered Yang's prosthetic hand and she slumped over, collapsing, panting into her girlfriend. "That's it. That's my good kitten."

Blake purred into Yang, a small puddle of faunus as she curled up and enjoyed the other woman's warmth. "I know exactly what you wanted, and I can get the collar and kitten toys later. But you seemed to need this a little more this morning."

Blake's face burned red with the post-orgasmic rush lingering and that little bit of her that still felt it dirty that she wanted Yang to pet and play with her like she was just her little kitten. But dirty and wrong or not, Yang never judged. No, she just enjoyed how it left her little kitten a wrecked and soaked need little mess after. "Thank you." Blake whimpered, pawing gently at Yang's side.

"I know kitten. Now lick up your cream." Yang hummed, offering up her hand covered in Blake's release to her mouth.

With a low and soft purr, Blake took to the hand. Obediently, she lapped her wetness up from Yang's hand. Her eyelids quickly began to grow heavy once more, especially when Yang's other hand moved to the back of her head, scratching gently behind her second set of ears. "Love you."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry! This is not a follow up chapter! It is just a heads up that there is art for this fic now! Ahh! Thank you so much to eyedrops who did the work. You can find them at <https://twitter.com/EyeDrops16>

If you care, my twitter is <https://twitter.com/JunaraMiller>

Behold, the beautiful are this kind human made! 


End file.
